Double Seis
by Pendragon's Girl
Summary: What would happen if an Arrancar and a Soul Reaper fell in love? Would the have a kid or two? Come and find out.
1. Prologue

Prologue: Double six

My red headed son pulled at my light blue hair again to see if he could get my attention. While he was flailing on my head, his right foot knocked against the exposed jawbone covering my cheek. I nearly reached up and pinched his head off.

"Crenshaw Jeagerjaques! Quit pulling your father's hair right now!"

The pain in my hair stopped the instant my lover pulled our three year old toddler off my shoulders. I threw a grateful look over my shoulder at him as I went to the balcony to get some fresh air. My jacket and Zanpaku-to were still in the corner behind the bedroom door where I had left them the night before when I had gotten into bed with Renji Abarai, Lieutenant of the Sixth Division in the Gotei Thirteen. I leaned against the railing as my left hand lazily traced the slowly shrinking Hollow hole where my stomach would normally be.

"Hey, Grimm? I just put Crenshaw down for his nap, so we have a little time to ourselves until he wakes up. If you're up for it, we could…"

"Not now, Abarai. I have a question. Do you remember the first night we made love? I ask because something has been bothering me."

"About what? And yes, I remember."

"Do you think that because I fell in love with a Soul Reaper, my Arrancar abilities are slowly but surely disappearing? Every day, my Hollow Hole is getting smaller and I feel as if I am truly changing in some weird way. I know that seems like a lot coming from a former member of Aizen's Ideal Army, but it's true."

I felt fingers tracing the 6 tattooed on my back before I turned and caught the hand in mine. I saw the shock on Renji's face when I kissed the rough calloused skin of his palm. He free hand caught my cheek, his thumb slowly tracing the cheek bone.

"Why are you worried, my Grimm? I'm sure that Yama-Ji will be more than willing to take you under his wing when he finds out who is vouching for you. I'll pull some strings in the Central Forty-Six just to make sure that Yama-Ji doesn't try to deny you entry. I promise, Love."

I pulled the red-head close and claimed his lips with mine in a passionate kiss. He leaned further into me, his hands dropping to my waist. A few seconds later, I felt his groin harden against my thigh. I was the first to break the kiss, gasping for breath. My right hand started to trace the tattoo on Renji's left eyebrow. The look he gave me melted my heart and would have dropped the bottom out of my stomach, if I had one. We leaned our foreheads together and just stood there, admiring each other's bodies with our hands.

"You are one magnificent specimen, Abarai," I whispered. "I don't see how I could have gone on without you. Just your touch sends electric currents up and down my spine. Can you imagine what your kisses do to me?"

"I think that I have a pretty good idea, Grimm."

"Dad! Renji! I'm hungry!"

"Alright, boy! I'll be there in a minute! We can finish this later, Love. And about you pulling those strings for me…"


	2. Six Years Later

Chapter 1 – Six Years Later

It's been six years since that day and I still have yet to find out if the old codger in charge of the Gotei Thirteen has even considered me! All that's left of my Hollow Hole is a scar that Renji calls a "belly button." Over that last six years, our son, Crenshaw Jeagerjaques, has grown from a hair pulling toddler of three to a grumbling fifth grader at Crown Point Academy. His once bright red hair has lightened considerably and there is a blue patch just above his right eye.

"Why do you still wear that stupid mask, Dad? It looks weird and all my friends say that it freaks them out. And could you wash that green eye-shadow off? It makes you look gay."

"The eye-shadow is tattooed on, therefore it can't come off. I still wear this 'stupid' mask because it reminds me of who I was once and that was long before you were born. Now, don't you have some English homework to finish before dinner?"

He rolled his gray blue eyes and went back to work on his English studies. I left him at the kitchen table so that I could check on his four-year-old sister, Misa. I knew that she would be waking up from her pre-dinner nap soon, so I was grateful that Renji was out getting some things from the grocery store down the street and that Crenshaw was at the table doing his homework. Sure enough, I was opening the door to her room when she rolled over groggily and reached for me.

"Why is Crennie so mean to you, Daddy?"

"Because he's a boy, Misa. Promise that you won't turn out like him? Almost time for dinner, my little one. What do you want to eat tonight?"

"Chili Cheese Macaroni and Cheeseburger pizza!"

"Why don't we settle for chicken fingers instead, Baby Doll?"

She pouted at not getting her way. I made to set her down on her bed to get her out of her pajamas but she squirmed out of my arms and ran to Renji's office. I slumped my shoulders and heaved a sigh before going after the blue-haired, red-eyed four-year-old girl that was our daughter, Misa Abarai - no, Misa Jeagerjaques. By the time I caught up to her, Renji had just entered the office and was strating on the paperwork that never seemed to end.

"Daddy Renji! Daddy-Daddy won't let me have Chili Cheese Mac and Cheeseburger Pizza for dinner. It's not fair!"

"Misa! Quit bothering him. Your Daddy Renji has important paperwork to finish before we eat," I scolded her and turned to my red headed lover. "Hurry up with pulling those strings. It's been six years and I'm getting anxious."

"You try working on twins, you pushy, egotistical, maniacal, oversized housecat! Push me anymore and these babies will either end up as premies or you'll cause me to miscarry. I've wanted twins since Crenshaw was born. Now get out and get dinner. Let Misa have what she wants. I'll be out in a few minutes."

I picked up a smiling Misa while a seven-month pregnant Renji Abarai turned back to the paperwork he was filling out in order for me to get into the famous Soul Reaper Academy. I was grumbling about my lover having called me what he did. I'm not pushy, I'm anxious. I'm not egotistical, I have higher than usual standards. I'm not…okay maybe I might be a little maniacal because of what I put Ichigo Kurosaki through a few years before. I'm NOT oversized. I am a large person, but I'm not fat. And I am most certainly not a housecat! When I release my Zanpaku-to, _Pantera_, I am transformed into a large humanoid panther.

"Dad! I can't concentrate with you ranting and raving about every stupid little name that Renji calls you, you know? Now get over it or I'll knock your head in with my science book!"

Even after six years, Crenshaw still manages to get the last threat in, no matter what. I set Misa down on the counter next to the sink while I went in search of a pot to make the Chili Cheese Mac in. After five minutes of desperate searching (and Misa's giggles when I opened a wrong door), I finally found what Renji called a Dutch Oven. When that was full of water and on the stove, I grabbed the phone and dialed the number for the closest Domino's on the way to the pantry. I got two boxes of Mac and Cheese, a large can of chili and two cans of green beans while the phone was ringing. I set the water to boil when I set the food stuffs down and someone answered on the other end.

"Domino's Pizza. How may I help you?"

"Yes, I would like to place a delivery order please."

"What's the number, address and zip code?"

I told him.

"What would you like, Mister Jeagerjaques?"

"I would like two large supreme and three medium Cheeseburger pizzas."

"What type of payment will that be?"

"Cash, please."

A pause while he rang up my order. "Your total comes to fifty-one, twenty-five. It will take anywhere between thirty and forty-five minutes. Anything else for you today?"

"No, that's all. Thanks."

I hung up and set the phone back in the cradle. I opened the two cardboard boxes and retrieved the packets of freezer dried cheese sauce before rummaging in the drawer next to the stove to get the can opener. I started on the green beans first before moving on to the chili. I then turned around, got Misa off the counter and ordered her to help her brother to get the table ready for dinner. Just as I was pulling out a pot for the green beans, Renji walked by and gave my left ass cheek a good hard smack. I very nearly dropped said pot on my foot in my shock and at the pain radiating from the general area of my ass. There was going to be payback at bedtime.

"How much are the pizzas, Grimm?"

"Fifty-one and some change, not including tip. I ordered two large supreme and three medium Cheeseburger pizzas if that's alright with you? I have fifty hidden in the bedroom if you want to supply the rest with tip, Love. I'll even tell you where it's hidden if you ask me nicely…"

"Do you mind, Kitty? Not in front of the kids…"

"You know how much I hate it when you call me 'Kitty,' Renji."

I walked up to my red-headed lover and placed both hands on his rather rotund belly. I still found it hard to believe that one of an Espada's unknown (to the others, except maybe Ulquiorra) abilities, when "awakened" by the right amount of reiatsu from the right Soul Reaper, could impregnate said person. As it turns out, mine was awakened by the reiatsu of one Renji Abarai after only one night of very, very pleasureable sex. I smiled at him before he pulled me forward and kissed me gently.


	3. Twins at last

Chapter 2 – Twins at Last

The last two months have been hell. If you have ever been on the receiving end of a pregnant person's hormonal outbreaks, you'll know that I have had to put with Renji's outbursts. As much as I love him, I've been going crazy from all the names he's been calling me.

"One more time. Now PUSH!"

Renji screamed as he started to push. One disadvantage of being an Espada impregnated Soul Reaper is that the latter tends to develop the "lower internal organs" of the female anatomy. I winced as the "Red Pineapple" squeezed my hand as he was pushing. I brushed away stray strands of sweat matted red hair from his face with my free hand. No more than a minute later, the cries of an infant reached my ears.

"A baby boy. Now we wait for his sibling. What are you naming him?"

"Shunko. Isn't he gorgeous, Grimm?"

"He looks healthy enough. Do you want them to have my last name or yours, Love?"

"Mine, please. Here she comes!"

He gripped my hand eve tighter and bared his teeth in pain. I motioned for a cold cloth from one of the nearby nurses. When the damp rag was placed in my open palm, I mumbled a half-hearted thanks and pressed the cold fabric to my lover's forehead. He stopped pushing for a minute to catch his breath and leaned his head against my chest. A few minutes later, he was screaming again from the pain.

"Get out, you little wench!"

About two seconds later, I heard the wailing of a baby girl. Renji leaned his head against my chest again and I rested my chin on his damp red hair. I handed the cloth back to the nurse and began running my hand up and down his upper arm. He shifted his head a little so that our cheeks were resting against one another's. I felt him smile, releasing my hand and accepting Shunko into his arms. I was handed the little girl a minute later.

"My little Anya. My sweet, sweet little baby girl."

Shunko had my fair hair and pale blue eyes but he had Renji's skin and two little black markings that reached from his light eyebrows to just below his hairline. His twin sister, Anya, was the complete opposite of her twin brother. She had tomato-red hair and brown eyes, pale porcelain frail skin and the green markings under her eyes just like me. I smiled down at the child in my arms. Renji touched me lightly on the elbow, causing me to nearly jump and drop the bundle in my arms. I turned to look at the man I love. The nurse had already taken Shunko to the nursery and was waiting for me to hand her my daughter. I wanted to snarl at her but one deadly look from the Pineapple told me that I would regret it later if I did. I grudgingly handed the tiny infant to the white wearing woman. When I no longer had the baby in my arms, Renji pulled me down on the bed next to him and began kissing me like crazy. I was a little stubborn at first, but when he pulled away, pouting in disappointment, I smiled before quickly pulling the offending lip into my mouth and sucking on it. I placed my hands on either side of his hips as he wound his arms around my neck.

"I love you, Grimm," he breathed against my lips. "Ever since Crenshaw was conceived that first night, my heart has been in your hands."

"I love you, my Red Pineapple," I answered. "I always have since I laid eyes on you. Now look at us. We are about to make love on the very bed that you just gave birth on. Aren't we a sight?"

He chuckled, his left hip bumping into my right as he shifted. A light tap on my shoulder drew my attention away from my very feminist male lover. Standing there was a scrubbed up doctor, jerking his thumb over his shoulder at the door, asking me to leave. I stood, tossed a longing look over my shoulder at Renji, and left the room in search of my other two children. I found them a few minutes later in the main lobby area with someone that I had never thought I would see again after all the threats we used to throw at each other a good fifteen years earlier. Misa was asleep with her head in his lap and Cren was sitting at the small table, his legs folded under him and his eyes just barely staying open.

"How did it go?" he asked. "I could hear his screams all the way out here. I never knew that Renji could be so loud when he was in that much pain."

"It was painful," I replied, my right pinky digging in my right ear and my left hand clenching into a fist to make sure that my fingers still worked. "Then again, it could have been worse. After Crenshaw was born, it became more bearable in a sense. You should try it sometime, Soul Reaper."

"I already have. Masaki!"

A young girl, about two or three years older than Cren, walked from around the corner. Her bright orange hair and dark green almost lifeless eyes reflected who her parents were. A few seconds later, Ulquiorra Schiffer followed his daughter and sat down next to one Captain Ichigo Kurosaki of the Fifth Division in the Gotei Thirteen.

"Named her after my mother. And we're already working on number two."

Ichigo patted his stomach just above where Misa's head was on his lap. I was still shocked at the fact that Ulquiorra even WANTED kids in the first place! The usually emotionless Fourth Espada still spoke in the same monotonous tone as when we under Aizen.

"Don't look so shocked, Grimmjow," he said. "Somehow, I knew that you knew that I was going to be having kids at some point. Right?"

"Well, yeah, but not with the Deathberry! I almost thought for sure that it would be with the squirt ice-wielder. If Luppi were around, I would never hear the end of this one. Too bad she's DEAD! I'm glad that I killed her!"

"Calm you happy ass down, Kitty. Or else you might find yourself on the receiving end of my Bankai."

"Kitty? KITTY?! Seriously, Grimm!"

Ichigo almost rolled off his seat except that he had my eldest daughter's head in his lap. I turned quickly to see Renji being wheeled toward us by a male nurse. I glared at him until he was rolled to a stop next to me. My lover slapped me hard on the stomach just above my "belly button" scar, nearly knocking the wind out of me.

"Would you stop calling me that, Pineapple? You know how much I hate it when you call me that."

"Old habits die hard, Grimm. You of all people should know that by now. Hey, Ichigo! I guess that you're feeling alright?"

"You know the usual stuff that comes with being pregnant, Red. The morning sickness, the cravings…you name it, it's either happened or is on its way to haunt me. Say hello to your uncles, Masaki."

"Greetings."

"You don't have to be so formal, Masaki. We're family, not strangers."

Ulquiorra looked at me. "She's been accepted to Green Hills Academy. And before you ask, she just turned fourteen last month. Green Hills Academy is a very proud and prestigious school that doesn't allow 'slacker' students among the ranks. But I'm sure that you already know that, Grimmjow."


End file.
